Dancing with the Stars: Athletes
Dancing with the Stars: Athletes is an interim, special of Dancing with the Stars. It premiered 30 April 2018. The special lasted four weeks and only featured athletes. Tom Bergeron and Erin Andrews returned as hosts. Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli and Carrie Ann Inaba all returned as judges. On 21 May 2018, Olympic figure skater Adam Rippon and Jenna Johnson were announced as the winners; NFL player Josh Norman and Sharna Burgess placed second; and former Olympic figure skater Tonya Harding and Sasha Farber placed third. Development Cast The professional dancers were revealed 12 April 2018. The eight professionals returning from last season are Lindsay Arnold, Alan Bersten, Sharna Burgess, Witney Carson, Artem Chigvintsev, Keo Motsepe, Gleb Savchenko, and Emma Slater. The two remaining professional dancers were both in the troupe last season, and have previously been professional dancers on the show: Sasha Farber (last competed in season 24) and Jenna Johnson (last competed in season 23). The five professionals from last season that did not return are Cheryl Burke, Mark Ballas, Maksim Chmerkovskiy, Peta Murgatroyd, and Valentin Chmerkovskiy. The celebrity cast was revealed 13 April on Good Morning America. Couples Scoring Charts :Red numbers Indicates the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers Indicates the highest score for each week. Average Scoring Chart This table only counts dances scored on a 30-point scale (scores by guest judges and points awarded in the dance-offs are excluded). Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' 30-point scale (scores by guest judges are excluded) are as follows: Couples' Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Dances Scores are based upon a potential 30-point maximum (team dances and scores by guest judges are excluded). Weekly Scores Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1: First Dances *This week featured a double elimination. Week 2 Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Rashad Jennings, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. * This week featured a double elimination. Week 3: MVP Night (Semifinals) Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, David Ross, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. * This week featured a triple elimination. * The couples performed one unlearned dance dedicated to the "MVP" in their lives, and participated in "ballroom battle" Dance-Offs for extra points. * Former contestants were brought in to mentor the couples for the ballroom battles. ** Nastia Liukin mentored Jennie & Keo and Tonya & Sasha. ** Meryl Davis mentored Adam & Jenna and Mirai & Alan. ** Von Miller mentored Chris & Witney and Josh & Sharna. Dance-offs Week 4: Finale Trivia * This marks the first win for Jenna Johnson. * Adam Rippon is the first openly gay person to win Dancing with the Stars. * Having hosted the show for a ninth season, Erin Andrews became the longest running co-host. ** She surpasses Samantha Harris and Brooke Burke who each co-hosted for eight seasons. * This is the first season that no professionals that have competed from seasons 1 through 15 were competing. Gallery Jamie-Artem-Athletes.jpg|10th/9th place: Jamie & Artem Johnny-Emma-Athletes.jpg|10th/9th place: Johnny & Emma Kareem-Lindsay-Athletes.jpg|8th/7th place: Kareem & Lindsay Arike-Gleb-Athletes.jpg|8th/7th place: Arike & Gleb Jennie-Keo-Athletes.jpg|6th/5th/4th place: Jennie & Keo Chris-Witney-Athletes.jpg|6th/5th/4th place: Chris & Witney Mirai-Alan-Athletes.jpg|6th/5th/4th place: Mirai & Alan Josh-Sharna-Athletes.jpg|3rd/2nd place: Josh & Sharna Tonya-Sasha-Athletes.jpg|3rd/2nd place: Tonya & Sasha Adam-Jenna-Athletes.jpg|1st place: Adam & Jenna Category:Seasons